


My Star

by hottag



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hottag/pseuds/hottag
Summary: Jon's whole world is brighter.





	My Star

Jon Moxley never saw it coming – and when it hit him, it hit him hard. Like a ton of bricks falling on a blind and deaf man.

He knew Omega, of course. Saw him in the ring. Talked to him a few times since he signed to AEW– and Kenny Omega always replied with that smooth, steady voice, that was so calm and soft, but held a powerful undertone at the same time. That voice always entranced him, pulling him toward the Canadian. Sucking him in like a black void.

It hypnotized him.

Jon had worshiped the guy since… Forever. Omega was his hero, his dream, his goal. He had all the natural talent Jon had always had to work so hard for in the ring. When he watched him wrestle, it was more like he was seeing a dance, a ballet – Omega was full of grace, moving in the ring like a flame running in a dry forest after dark.

But it had never occurred to Jon – not once, during all those months, not until after Double or Nothing – that he might actually feel something more than worship for Kenny.

It was like everything was changing for Jon ever since he left WWE.

Omega had a wonderful match, like every other day, and he just flashed his smile, his ordinary, every day smile – the shy, almost unsure, little beam, the one he always did, as if, even after all those years, he still didn’t believe that he was the best wrestler in the world and that he could bring all these people only for him. His blue eyes crinkled around the corners, his smile full of mirth drowned by the cheers of the crowd even with broken nose and beat down body, and he swept his unruly curly hair off his eyes, while Nick swooped him off his feet in a bear like hug and Cody bent down to kiss his temple in that affectionate manner he reserved for Kenny and Kenny only.

What wasn’t usual was Jon’s sudden pounding heart, the blood ringing in his ears as he watched Kenny’s glowing face, his cheeks flushing and his throat closing up, his breathing quickening even more, his hands suddenly trembling, and one word appearing in his frozen brain: love.

It took him awhile to come to terms with those newfound feelings – after all, Omega was going to be his greatest rival. He tried talking about it with Jericho, but he got only as far as “I think I’m in love” before older man exploded in a laughing fit and had to get out of the locker room to get some air and calm himself down after that he actually listened to him a bit, being very kind and professional about it.

But the best advice concerning his problem came from his mother.

“Ay, son” she told him, seeing him tired and beat down. “Don’t let your heart become too heavy. It weighs you down. Young people like you should fly high above the ground. We all fall down on earth sooner or later, love. So if you have to get your wings clipped at some point in your life, why not enjoy the stars, instead of settling for simple rain clouds?”

It wasn’t until a few weeks later that Jon finally understood the meaning of those words, as he watched Omega had yet another great match tagging with young bucks, as he felt his heart grew in pride, his eyes prickle with tears of joy as he saw crowd were still by their side, AEW to Kenny is much more than a dream, AEW is something you wouldn't dare to dream of but as much as Kenny couldn't believe it, him and young bucks and Cody were so brave to bring such a thing to reality, AEW is a piece of wonderland. Jon wanted to run to Kenny and take the Canadian in his arms after Fyter Fest, feel his soft skin and his hard muscles under his fingers, kiss every spot of his pale body and mark this bare canvas as his. He wanted to share his happiness, support him in pain and sadness and give him everything that was his and more.

Kenny was his star.

So Jon waited – he waited for that moment, when he could finally say what he felt, put to words that feeling he held deep inside his heart.

And maybe Jon should have waited. Maybe he should have tried to find those words, put them together nicely. Maybe he should have thought about a romantic dinner.

But Jon Moxley just wasn’t that kind of a man. He was way too impulsive, his emotions always overflowing so quickly. And that’s probably why he never got as far as the romantic dinner. After all Jon was never about lavish stuff.

It was just a simple show, he had some match that wasn’t even that important, on an ordinary day, with ordinary people wrestling and cheering. Even the weather was ordinary.

It was as simple as the day it had all started.

Except this time, it wasn't just Omega who had a great match– it was also Jon.

After the match he saw him in gorilla– standing a couple dozen feet away, Nick whispering in his ear and cradling his neck with one hand.

Jon had never felt more sure of anything in his entire life. Yes, he was sure of a lot of things – well, mainly himself – but this… This was it.

He strode towards the Canadian, one sure step after another. He noticed from the corner of his eye the elite tensing or adopting protective stances – Matt even baring his teeth, taking a menacing step towards him the more he approached their darling Kenny.

Jon planted his feet in front of a clearly astonished Omega.

The smaller man’s face turned to look Jon straight in the eyes, his blue eyes swimming with confusion, hair sticking in every direction, words on the tip of his tongue, ready to leave his perfect mouth. But Jon never gave him the chance.

He leaned down, closing the gap between their lips steadily and surely, and soon his body followed, slotting itself against the warm mass of muscles and pale skin standing in front of him. He tangled both his hands in Omega’s hair, pulling just the slightest amount, and gave a tentative lick to Kenny's lower lip.

For a few seconds there, Jon forgot where he was, forgot about every other person apart from himself and Kenny, so engrossed in the feeling of those lips against his. He barely heard the roar coming from the other wrestlers.

Omega didn’t push him away. He stood there, apparently too shocked to move. Jon kissed him slowly, pouring all his love and adoration into that one kiss, which could be his last as much as it was his first.

After what seemed like ages, but passed like mere seconds, he felt a sharp yank on his shoulder and he was thrown staggering backwards by an angry – no, by an utterly pissed-off – Matt Jackson, while Cody put himself between Jon and Kenny.

Jon felt like something scrambled with his brain, replacing his every rational thought with one word: Kenny Omega. He had never even imagined that someone could have that kind of effect on him.

And as someone – most probably Joey Janela– tugged him towards the locker room, whispering something along the lines of “We better leave this mess, Jon”, Jon turned around to look at the mess he was leaving behind: the everyone were whispering in each other's ears like school girls arguing between each other and among themselves – and somewhere on the side, forgotten by almost everyone except a worrying Matt Jackson who was standing next to him and talking fast, making nervous hand gestures, probably more shocked and confused than everyone else, was Kenny– Kenny, the man Jon had just kissed.

Jon caught Kenny’s lost gaze and smiled, mouthing the only words that came to his mind:

“My star.”

For a few seconds, Jon wasn’t even sure if he had understood him, as he didn’t react. But then Omega’s lips slowly stretched into his innocent smile, his eyes twinkling with mirth, and he shook his head in exasperation, laughing under the gaze of a very confused Cody.

Jon shoot him back a cheeky smile and he knew, never mind the thousands of people surrounding them, that moment was only theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this, leave a comment and let me what you think.
> 
> PS. It was strange imagining Jon with bucks and Kenny after reading The Shield fanfics for your whole life.


End file.
